Tales from Ravenclaw Tower
by Music is Golden
Summary: Ravenclaw Tower is not full of boring stiffs who sit around all day and write extra-credit essays. Future Gen. Updated Sundays, hopefully.
1. Prolouge

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter, it is a horrible thing that I have had to come to terms with, but it is true. I am not J.K. Rowling, I am merely Katherine, a girl who spends her time on fanfiction rather than facebook.

**A/N: **Constructive Criticism welcomed, I am always looking to improve my writing, thank you!

* * *

Liza Caldwell sprawled out on her bed and carefully surveyed her surroundings. It was a small room to be sure, but it was hers. The walls were a calming shade of blue and were paneled with wood halfway up. There were two spacious windows, one behind the head of her bed that overlooked the garden, and one to the left of her bed overlooking the side porch and close enough to the roof it was most likely possible to climb on to it. On either sides of her bed were small wood tables with lamps on them. On the left table was a pretty potted lamp with a papery shade that had leaf skeletons decoupage on. To the right was a light that looked like a candlestick and a small alarm clock. The bed was covered in crisp white sheets and a pretty blue and white flowered bedspread with pillows to match. There was a small brown throw pillow with white thread that embroidered a flowery design and a bird on a branch. About a foot from the end of the bed was a small dark brown wooden table that had a phone on it and beside it was a tiny one room heater. The walls were basically bare except for a submarine window mirror to the left of where the door fully opened to, and a coat rack above the small table. Facing the bed was the door with a single maple leaf hook on it, and above the bed on the slanted ceiling was a huge skylight. There wasn't any room for her clothes or any knick-knacks, but Liza didn't mind, there was another door to the right of hers that held her clothes and other belongings.

As for now though, all her things were packed in a trunk at the foot of her bed and a small leather school bag. Liza got up and studied herself in the mirror in her closet. Two hazel eyes peered back at her behind large black glasses from an all together, in her opinion, too freckled face which hid behind long curly red hair. She wore a warm soft grey hoodie scrunched up to the elbows, form fitting dark blue jeans cuffed at the ankles, and friendship bracelets up to her left elbow. She was slightly on the thicker side, but had been told by her mom that she'd lose all that baby fat by her fifth year. Besides, she was only a pound or two overweight...

'_Four more years'_, was all she could think as she smoothed the wrinkles out of her jeans. Liza took a deep breath and calmed herself. It was currently 6 am, Liza had been up since 4, and in half an hour she would be flooing to her Aunt Daphne and Uncle Jerry's house with her father and mother. Liza felt bad for her mother, her father's brother Jerry was nice enough, but his wife Daphne was quite hoity-toity. They had a son Emil who was four years older than Liza and was amazing at drawing, and a daughter named Laura. Aunt Daphne's younger sister had married Draco Malfoy, so Liza knew their two sons Liam, who was her age, and Scorpius, who was a few years younger. Liza had never really talked much to either of the Malfoy kids, just enough to be friendly with them. Besides, they weren't exactly related, and only saw each other on holidays every other year.

"Liza!" A soft voice climbed the stairs and knocked gently on the door.

Liza came out of her closet and opened the door for her mother.

"All ready dear?"

"Yeah."

"Ok, we'll let your dad take your trunk, let's get some breakfast."

Shay Caldwell was a beautiful Irish fairy. Well, not exactly, but she was tiny and so soft-spoken that Liza had often pretended her mom was a fairy when she was younger. Shay had long eyelashes and large purpley-grey eyes. Her hair was long thick and dark, and she had a perfect peaches and cream complexion. She was a sweet gentle, young muggle woman who had married young to a dashing young wizard and had a child shortly after. She had dedicated her life to caring for the two of them and their homey little farmhouse in the middle of the Irish countryside.

Shay and Liza walked down the stairs and into the kitchen where Liza sat down and Shay immediately began dishing out three large plates of corned beef hash, potatoes, eggs, and hot toast. She poured three mugs of freshly brewed coffee, and called out the backdoor for her husband to come in.

Wesley Caldwell was tall, blonde, and handsome. He had been in Ravenclaw in his day, and before had lived his life on the Irish countryside a few doors down from Shay. Shortly after he started Hogwarts, his parents had gotten a divorce, and he went with his father to live in London. He came back every once in a while to visit his mother, but he never saw Shay until just after his 23rd birthday and her 19th.

Wesley came in and cuffed Liza's head in a warm one armed hug.

"How's my Lizapop doing?" He asked as he plopped down into a chair. "My favorite daughter all growed up and heading to Hogwarts."

Liza groaned. "I'm your only daughter!"

Wesley smiled good-naturedly. "Well, let's hope you get into Ravenclaw. I'll disown you if you're in Gryffindor, they're all brawn, no brain, they're too headstrong."

Used to this sort of teasing, Liza just laughed. "And if I'm in Slytherin?"

"Just don't get involved with the wrong sort."

Shortly after they had finished breakfast, Wesley sent a quick cleaning spell over the kitchen and went upstairs to fetch Liza's trunk. Liza followed him up to get her schoolbag.

"Hey Da?"

"Yes doll?"

"Take care of Mam for me, ok?"

Wesley chuckled. "You worry too much sweetheart, don't worry so much, you're Mam and I'll be fine and I'll treat her like a princess just like I always do."

"You won't get a divorce, will you?"

"What makes you think that of all things?"

"Grandfather William and Grandma Alice."

Wesley took his daughter by the shoulders and looked her straight in the eye. "Now Liza, I want you to listen to me very carefully, ok? Your mother and I are nothing like my parents. We love each other very much, and the only way we'll leave each other is if one of us dies first. So don't you worry about a thing baby."

Liza smiled. "Ok Daddy."

"That's my girl. Now, let's go floo Uncle Jerry, ok?"

HP~HP~HP~HP~HP~HP~HP~HP~HP~HP~HP~HP~HP~HP~HP

Meanwhile, at the Malfoy's, Astoria Malfoy neé Greengrass was gently waking up her oldest son so not as to disturb her younger one who had, at sometime in the night, crawled into his older brother's bed.

"Liam honey, time to get up, we have to get you all ready for your first day!"

The boy sleepily sat up and rubbed his grey eyes. "What time is it?"

"It's nearly 7, and we need to leave at 8, come on, your father's downstairs trying to pack away Malice."

"What's he doing that for? I packed her up last night!"  
"Well, you obviously didn't pack her up well enough since your father is now chasing her all around the house."

Liam frowned, although the idea of Draco Malfoy his prime and proper father, chasing a large fluff ball with wings all around their house was quite amusing, he didn't like the idea of being blamed for it.

"I did!" He said stubbornly. "Ori wanted to play with her, but I didn't want to watch him, so I padlocked the cage and put the key right here."

Liam felt for the key under his pillow, but it wasn't there.

The younger boy who now lay peacefully asleep let out a tiny snore and Liam whipped his head around.

"Scorpius!" He hissed, and narrowed his eyes.

And sure enough, the slumbering child was holding the key tight in his fist.

Astoria smiled. "It's no big deal Liam. Besides, I kind of like seeing your father this bothered, it's quite hilarious."

So Liam got out of bed and followed his mom down the corridor towards the main staircase. As they drew nearer, indignant hoots, loud cries, and unsettling crashes could be heard, and they grew steadily louder the closer Liam got. When he finally got to the staircase, he could see Draco in his usual suit and tie, his hair perfectly in place, as usual, chasing Malice, a large barn owl around the foyer. Liam chuckled to himself, and went his merry way to the kitchens to see what the house elf Dorice had made for their breakfast.

When he got there, the smell of sizzling bacon, frying eggs, and cooking sausages reached his nose, overpowering him with a hunger he hadn't had since he and Emil had decided to fun away that one time and had forgotten to bring food or money for food.

Liam sat down at the kitchen table and poured himself a cup of pumpkin juice, but Dorice saw him and shooed him out of her kitchen.

"Little Master mustn't eat in here, only at the dining table, Big Master told Dorice this himself, yes he did!"

"Aw Dor-i!" Complained Liam. "It's just a cup of juice."

But Dorice was adamant, so Liam sulkily left the room, too tired to sweet talk his way out as he usually did, and sat at the long dining room table by himself. He knew someone would come join him soon, and even sooner Dorice would come out with a large spread of food for him to eat, but until then Liam was left alone with his thoughts.

He knew he'd make friends, everybody did, Emil told him himself. The question was what type, who, and most importantly, how soon? Another question that kept popping into his mid was whether people would judge him or not as his father's son. Liam looked up to his father a lot. He had been nothing but kind to him all his life, and he didn't see how anyone could ever hate Draco Malfoy. But he had heard his mom and dad talking after dinner one night, and how he was worried, like _really_ worried.

At least he was taking the train in, maybe he could make friends with someone before everyone knew he was a Malfoy. Liam turned around and studied himself in the mirrored walls. Perfectly tailored pajamas, feathery blonde hair (he refused to gel it in place), grey eyes, a nearly pale complexion, a pointed chin, and the arrogant look of good looks, charm, and money that came with his face.

Liam sighed. He looked exactly like a Malfoy. Just like his father and Scorpius. He used to want to be exactly like his dad in looks everything. He never wanted to look like Scorpius though. Happily he'd gotten his mom's easy smile instead of his dad's caustic sneer, unlike Scorpius had. The fault of that, he had decided in his young age, was that his mother had named him, and his father had named Scorpius. However, he wasn't so sure looking like a Malfoy was so good after all. Not after he'd heard all the stories his dad had told his mom that night.

Perhaps is he made friends with Harry Potter's son? He'd heard he was in his grade. Then Liam snorted. Why would the great Harry Potter's son want to be friends with him, Liam Malfoy?

Then Liam remembered, the Caldwell girl! Emil's little cousin! She was a first year too, _and_ her mom was a muggle, not to mention they already were familiar and she knew he was a good guy. Perhaps he _did_ have a chance after all!

"Liam? You ok?"

Liam looked up to see his father looming over him, voice booming.

"Yes, I was just thinking..." He trailed off.

"About what? You looked worried."

"Oh, just school, I mean, I hardly know anyone going in, just Emil, and maybe that Caldwell girl."

Draco Malfoy smiled at his son. "You'll be fine, I promise."

"Yes Father."

Just then, Scorpius walked in with a stern looking Astoria.

"What do you say Ori?" She asked him pointedly.

"Liam, I'm sorry for playing with Malice after you said no."

"And?"

"And I apologize for not putting him" - here Liam broke in with an indignant "_Her_!"- "away properly so Daddy had to chase 'em all over the house."

And with that, the Malfoy family sat down for breakfast.

HP~HP~HP~HP~HP~HP~HP~HP~HP~HP~HP~HP~HP~HP~HP

"Emil!"

"Liza!"

The two cousins hugged each other like no tomorrow.

"I can't believe you're going to Hogwarts!"  
"I know! Me neither!"

"With any luck, you'll be in Ravenclaw, all Caldwells are- we're like the Weasleys of it!"

Liza giggled. "I'm so excited! I could hardly sleep, but now I'm mostly nervous."

"Don't be, you'll be fine! I didn't know _anyone_ going in, and I was fine. You'll have me and Liam."

"_Liam_."

"What's wrong with Liam?"

Liza sighed. "It's not so much there's something wrong with him, it's that there's _nothing_ wrong with him- and he knows it too!"

Emil suppressed a chuckle. "So you don't like him 'cause there's nothing wrong with him?"

"Exactly!" Liza frowned. "Hold on a minute. That came out wrong."

"You mean that he's an arrogant git because he's perfect?"

"Yes! Well...no, not exactly... It's just..." Liza didn't know how to explain the feeling she got when she saw him. '_I'm eleven years old for Merlin's sake! I shouldn't __**have**__ to know how to explain any feeling deeper than happiness, sadness, and anger!'_

"Well Cousin, you look perplexed, shall we move on from this topic?"

Liza nodded.

"Ok, we will, though I don't believe you'll be happy to discover that Liam plans on sitting with me on the train."

Liza shrugged. "I don't mid really, so long as he doesn't talk to me."

Emil smiled. "He just comes off arrogant cause he's shy."

"Well why can't he just come off shy like any other decent human being?" Liza demanded.

It was Emil's turn to shrug. "Cause he's a Malfoy."

"And we aren't decent?" A haughty voice rang out.

Liza sighed. It was Liam

The boy in question walked over to the two cousins and slung an arm around Emil.

"Say, Cousin," Liam said with a grin. "You wanna say that to my face?"

Emil stood up to his full height which was a few inches above his tall younger cousin. "Sure, you think you can take me?"

"Oh, I know I can take you!"

"Oh ho, cock sure of ourselves, are we?"

Liza just groaned and threw up her hands. "That's it! I'm done with you boys! I wash my hands of you!" And she stomped off to find the women.

* * *

**A/N: **What do you think? Review please and tell me, once again, I am always looking to improve my writing, thank you!


	2. Year One

**Disclaimer: **I am Music Is Golden, or Katherine Lastnamenotprovided. I am not J.K. Rowling, yes, I think that should do it.

* * *

Year One

Despite Liza's earlier resolve to _not_ speak to Liam on the train ride to Hogwarts, she found herself chattering away to him quite pleasantly, and found that she did in fact enjoy his company.

As the train drew nearer to Hogsmeade, Liza smiled politely and left the compartment of nearly all boys to change into her uniform. Once out of the noisy room, Liza took a deep calming breath, and continued on her way down the hall until she found an empty compartment.

Finally the train pulled into Hogsmeade Station. Liza grabbed her blazer and scurried off to Hagrid and the boats. By some miracle, she ended up with Liam, who introduced the boy with red hair sitting next to him as James Potter.

He had said it as indifferently as he could, but Liza saw the gleam in his eye and could tell how excited he _really_ was.

Liza stuck out her hand. "Pleased to meet you James."

He took her hand and grinned insanely. "You too."

Liza just nodded, a bit terrified, and fixed her gaze on it and began hoping for Ravenclaw as she had never hoped for anything before in her life. As if he could feel her unease, Liam reached out and squeezed her hand.

All too soon the boats arrived at the castle. The students stumbled out onto rocks, slippery with lakeweed and water, the air hard and crisp with salt. They climbed the large, cold stone steps slightly browned with age, the door to the castle opening with a groan. The talk with the Assistant Headmaster went by a blur, and soon Liza found herself and the other first years walking through the Great Hall towards the old weathered Sorting Hat perched on an equally beaten stool.

It sang a song, the exact words Liza couldn't remember, the meaning lost to her nerve wracked ears. She gave Liam's hand a squeeze, and he tightened his grip. Before she had time to get anymore nervous, the Assistant Headmaster had begun to read off names, and soon came to hers.

"Caldwell, Elizabeth."

Liam gave his friend- at least he hoped she was his friend, a reassuring look, and a push. _'Poor girl,'_ he thought. _'She looks so terrified!'_

However, there was nothing for Liza to fear, mere seconds after sitting on the stool and placing the hat on, it screamed;

"RAVENCLAW!"

And Liza scrambled down, racing to take her seat at the Ravenclaw table.

When it came time for Liam to be sorted, he took a deep breath to calm himself. _'Everyone gets sorted.' _He thought. _'It's just a matter of where. All the houses are fine, I'll make friends everywhere.'_

He slowly walked to the front of the hall amid whispers and the ruffling of people craning their necks to catch a glimpse of Draco Malfoy's child.

'_Straight back.' _He reminded himself._ 'You are a Malfoy, be proud of it, don't let them get to you.'_

The effect was that Liam looked poised, haughty, and indifferent. Soon after the hat was placed on his head, it shouted;

"RAVENCLAW!"

And Liam happily sat on the other side of the table from Liza.

The next kid to be sorted was a pale girl with long black hair. There was a surprising lack of first year students with last names that had a first letter between Malfoy and 'Pierce, Ana'. It had barely touched her head before screaming Ravenclaw again, and moving onto James Potter.

Liam waited with baited breath hoping for the third Ravenclaw in a row, but the hat called out Gryffindor as he knew it would, and moved on, oblivious to the obvious despair it had caused poor Liam.

After the sorting hat had finished, the Headmistress stood up to make a speech.

"Attention young wizards and witches, tonight is the first night of a new school year. It would do you well to remember to study hard, fifth and sixth years especially. Seventh years, your time with us is limited, use this last year wisely. And to our first years, welcome, I hope you do our fine establishment well. Now, you may eat."

Liam looked down at the table where food seemed to have appeared as if by magic. He shook his head. _'Of course you idiot, this is a school of witchcraft and wizardry, of course there's magic here! Besides, it's not like you haven't seen magic before!'_

He filled his plate up with food and began to listen to the conversations going on around him. Liza was talking to a good looking boy with dimples, who, Liam noted with pleasue, had a Lisp. He looked over to Emil who looked as if he was totally smitten with the girl sitting next to him, so Liam turned to his right and began to talk to the boy there. It turned out his name was Octavius Augustus Zabini, and his father had been in Slytherin with Liam's.

By the end of the dinner, he had been introduced to Emil's friend Marianne, a pretty brunette with glossy hair and a huge smile.

When the prefects led all the first years to their dormitories, Liam found his bed in between Octavius' and Lispo's. When all five boys were in their pajamas, Lispo bounced on his bed eagerly, his blonde hair falling in his face.

"I'm Colin Creevy!" He said excitedly. "I like photography- the muggle way, and drawing."

The boy to his left shrugged. "I'm Sean Davies, I like Quidditch?"

The next boy's bed was to the left of Sean's, and he smiled prettily. "Miles Saylor. Music and chocolate frogs."

That's when Liam noticed that the room was a large semi circle with Colin's bed in the middle, Octavius at one end, and Miles at the other next to the bathroom door.

"Octavius Zabini, but I absolutely detest my name. My middle name's not that much better, it's Augustus. I guess I like Quidditch too."

It was Liam's turn. "Liam Malfoy. I like flying and my family." He kept his eyes hard, daring someone to challenge him. No one did. Perhaps people in Ravenclaw didn't care who he or his family was after all.

HP~HP~HP~HP~HP~HP~HP~HP~HP~HP~HP~HP~HP~HP~HP

Liam and Liza soon settled into the easy routine of Hogwarts and attempted to spend as much time as possible in the library- until a very nice prefect, Victoire Weasley, most kindly informed them that while studying was good, one needed to have a social life as well.

So, they joined the Muggle Studies club. And in their very first meeting, they went on a field trip to learn about a muggle invention called 'cinema'.

The film they saw was called Billy Elliot, a story about a young boy who wanted to dance, but whose father, a miner, wanted him to box.

Of course, both kids promptly wrote home about the revolutionary idea of a talking picture, and of course Liam's dad nearly had a heart attack. His mother however, was a bit more understanding and happily gave Liam her permission to watch as many muggle shows as he wished as long as he kept up with his studies. Then, she told him about the Room of Requirement.

So, on Friday nights, Liam and Liza grabbed a blanket and snuck down to Gryffindor Tower to collect James Potter (what? they needed an invisibility cloak!) and Fred Weasley so that they could watch a movie.

When Filch caught them sneaking back to the tower one night, that put an end to that, and Liam and Liza had to find other ways to occupy their time.

One favorite was seeing who could correctly guess what flavor a Bertie Botts Bean was the most times in a row, or who could fit the most Cauldron Cakes into their mouths at once.

The other Ravenclaws rolled their eyes and called them "uncouth". But that was ok because Liam and Liza knew they were just jealous.

* * *

**A/N: **I love comments, especially constructive critisicm, so you see that little review button down there? Yes, please click on it and tell me what you thought honestly, I am always looking to improve, thanks!


	3. Year Two

**Disclaimer: **I own neither _Harry Potter_ nor D&D. Thank you.

**A/N: **I'm sorry about the day late update, I have been super busy with homeowrk, but I had a little extra time tonight, so I typed it up, and well, here it is.  
**P.S.** I play D&D sometimes, so don't worry, these opinions on D&D solely reflect those of Liam Malfoy, who, although is a much nicer person than his father, is still quite the snob.

* * *

Year Two

By the time second year had rolled around, Liam and Liza had discovered the joys of bowling and during their free periods turned the Room of Requirement into a bowling alley. The joy that came from their newest hobby soon ended when Liam nearly bowled a 270, but accidently knocked himself out with the ball before the game could be completed.

When he got out of the Hospital Wing, the bowling alley had been packed up and Liza came to Liam with a brand new plan in mind.

"No, absolutely not!"

"Why not? You don't even know what it is!"

"But it sounds dangerous. It's got the word _dragons_ in it, how can it _not_ be dangerous?"

"It's a muggle _boardgame_. It won't hurt you, besides, it looks fun!"

"B-b-but!"

"No buts, we're going!"

So it was that Draco Malfoy's heir was found sitting in a cold dusty room surrounded by muggleborn nerds and Gryffindors on a Friday night playing Dungeons and Dragons.

It was quite intresting (in a pathetically sad way of course), to watch his fellow players and how into the game they'd get. He was only there because Liza had dragged him, or so he said, but that didn't mean he had to enjoy himself.

For example, their first night there, the cult's leader, a boy named George Brown, probably the most boring name Liam had ever heard, smiled really creepily before welcoming them to his _**team**_**. **He had then proceeded to give the two a roll of parchment, a quill, and a set of strange shapes with numbers on the sides.

"These are called dices," Brown explained. "You roll them, and depending on what number shows up, that's what you write down."

He then went on to explain how to roll for your character. Liza named her's Arwen after an elf in some muggle novel about a ring and a hill of doom or something. L iam had wanted to call his Liam for simplicity's sake, (here everyone called each other by their character names, Brown's was Grifithel). But Brown (or Grifithel if you wanted him to answer your question), had explained that sometimes the characters died, and then it would be very awkward for Liam.

So Liam named his character Aragorn because Liza told him to. The other boys laughed at that, but Liam didn't understand why. Aragorn was a very manly sounding name.

About four months into it, Liam had gotten very intrested in the game. His dormmate, and even Liza, were becoming concerend. One night, Octavius Zabini had woken up in the middle of the night to hear Liam tossing and turning in his sleep, muttering about evil High Elves and giant fanged spiders.

So Octavius, the other members of Liam's dorm, and Liza began to plan an intervention. The committee met twice a week, once on Wednsdays, and another time Saturday mornings. So far, they had come up with several "fool proof plans" that had all failed miserably.

Liam had taken to walking around the school glancing suspiciously everywhere, and muttering to himself:

"They can't get me this time; I'm going to hide in the Jade Forest."

So the committee eventually told Liam's father, Draco Malfoy, who sent Liam a Howler, but Liam still did not stop obbsessing.

Finally, at the end of the year, Aragorn died in the crossfire of a war with the High Elves, and Liam was heartbroken. Over time, Aragorn had become so ingrained in Liam's life that he refused to make another character, and that was that.

On the train ride home from Hogwarts for the summer, Liza smiled at Liam.

"Just think, next year we can go to Hogsmeade! Think of all the fun we'll have there!"

* * *

**A/N: **Constructive critisicm? Merci! :)

**P.P.S. **Sorry it's so short! Hopefully the next one will be longer. I write them out on paper before typing them, so it always looks awfully long. Then I get to WordDoc...


	4. Year Three

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing except for Liam, Liza and their (occasional) stupidity.

**A/N:** I hope you enjoy!

* * *

Year Three

"Do you know why you're in here?" Professor McGonagoll asked.

"Um, no?"

"Is that your final answer?"

"Um..."

"Because if it is, then we need to have a very serious conversation."

"But we were just trying to be helpful!"

"Helpful my foot! There was nothing helpful what so _ever_ about what you two did today!"

"But..."

"No buts! Detention for both of you- until everything is cleaned up! You are also banned from the next Hogsmeade visit, and 20 points will be taken from Ravenclaw! Now go before I regain my mind and make it 40!"

"Yes Professor."

The two Ravenclaw third years scrambled out of Professor McGonagoll's room.

"What can she be angry about!" Liam demanded once out of earshot. "We were just trying to help the house elves. I thought it was a brilliant idea!"

_*Begin Flashback*_

"_I dunno Li, I don't think this is such a good idea after all..."_

"_Oh be quiet Liza, the house elves'll be greatful, I know they will, now let's just finish, we're so close!"_

"_Oh alright, but if we get introuble, it's all your fault!"_

"_Ok, fine. But I don't think we will."_

"_Famous last words..." Liza muttered._

"_What was that?"_

"_Nothing."_

_And they continued to work silently assembling the large white muggle contraption._

"_Now, it says to put all the desired clothing items into this door, add soap, and turn it on. But I don't think this is big enough for ALL these clothes. Let's make it bigger. __**Engorgio**__!"_

"_I still don't think it's big enough. __**Engorgio**__!"_

"_**Engorgio**__!"_

"_**Engorgio**__!"_

_About two minutes if __**Engorgio**__later, a huge washing machine was standing on the floor of the Shreiking Shack. Liam and Liza quickly began filling the washing machine with robes._

"_It says to do it in loads." Liza read. "Darks, lights and whites. Do you have any idea what that means?"_

_Liam shook his head. "No, it's probably muggle for unimportant."_

_So they put the black school robes in, followed by the white uniform shirts and scocks, and then the house scarfs and ties, and finally the black pants and skirts. It was a good thing it was a Saturday, so no one's personal robes or clothes were in the laundry. All the school robes and uniforms had names on the tags, but most of the other clothes did not._

_Then Liam turned the dial to hot (I like hot baths better than cold baths- and this is essentially a bath for clothes, he'd pointed out). And Liza turned the washing machine on. As for the soap, well, they hadn't known how much to put in, so about a half dozen empty jumbo laundry detergent boxes were scattered around the floor._

"_And now, we wait."_

_After a few minutes, they grew bored and left the Shack to buy some cadies from Honeydukes and butterbeer from the Three Broomsticks, and ultimately, to forget about the laundry until right before bed. At which time they scurried back and tiredly fell asleep on top of the giant machine._

_That night, some professors heard some strange noises coming from the Whomping Willow, followed by foam ppouring out from the hole in the ground leading to the Shrieking Shack._

_They quickly began clearing a path so as to deal with the monster that was evidently hiding within and could possible pose a threat to the students, when they found the washing machine. And, subsequently, Liam and Liza happily curled up on top of it unaware of the mess they had created._

_When the machine door was opened, all the robess were shrunk, the shirts and socks of a strange multicolored muddy brown, and the scarfs and ties a paler color than they had been before. The pants and skirts were a sorry mishapen mass at the bottom of the whole pile._

_*End Flashback*_

"Well, I suppose it _was_ wrong of us..." Liam conceeded. "But it's easy to fix. You just have to change everything back to their original colors. And then enlarge it all back to the original size. And then reshape everything..."

Liza shook her head. "It's hopeless Liam. You realise everything we've done at Hogwarts has ended badly for us in some shape or form? Maybe we should just go back to studying 24/7 like we did at the beginning of first year."

"No! I'll not allow it! I shall never be bored again! We'll have something bigger and better to do next time, I promise! And this time there shall be no more negative consequences! Only good!"

"Famous last words..." Liza muttered again.

"What was that?"

"Nothing..."

* * *

**A/N: **What did you think? Leave me a review s'il vous plait? I love constructive critisicm, help me improve! Thanks! :)


End file.
